


Back Into Place

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Breeding Kink, Collars, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sylvain Jose Gautier, Possessive Sex, Top Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: “Alright, Sylvain, it seems like I should head out right about now. Have a great night,” the man in front of him muttered, winking despite releasing a nervous chuckle as he turned away.Sylvain opened his mouth to speak. Instead, he made a noise of puzzlement as an arm slipped around his waist. He turned to the source of contact to find Ashe looking up with dark eyes and a reddened face. His scent was overwhelming this close, the thick cloud of it stirring Sylvain. It seemed Sylvain had Ashe exactly where he wanted him.“I’m going home. Will you come with me?” Ashe gritted out, impressively polite considering how tense he looked.Sylvain smirked and nodded, pecking Ashe’s forehead. “Of course. Let’s get out of here.”
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Back Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a/b/o! Consent is explicit and pretty enthusiastic throughout, and Sylvain's anatomy in terms of penetration is left very ambiguous on purpose. There is a brief discussion of mpreg, but purely as dirty talk. If you choose to read this story, I hope you enjoy it!

Sylvain felt eyes on the back of his neck. He didn’t need to turn around to know who they belonged to, the faint scent of violets and the burning of the gaze told him everything he needed to know. A part of him wondered if this was cruel of him, to continue to flirt so brazenly with others when he was already mated, if only for how it may lead strangers on. Then again, he wasn’t especially subtle about having a mate when it came down to it.

“Alright, Sylvain, it seems like I should head out right about now. Have a great night,” the man in front of him muttered, winking despite releasing a nervous chuckle as he turned away.

Sylvain opened his mouth to speak. Instead, he made a noise of puzzlement as an arm slipped around his waist. He turned to the source of contact to find Ashe looking up with dark eyes and a reddened face. His scent was overwhelming this close, the thick cloud of it stirring Sylvain. It seemed Sylvain had Ashe exactly where he wanted him.

“I’m going home. Will you come with me?” Ashe gritted out, impressively polite considering how tense he looked.

Sylvain smirked and nodded, pecking Ashe’s forehead. “Of course. Let’s get out of here.”

Ashe did not waste another second. He held Sylvain by the wrist and towed him along, firm but careful with his grip. Sylvain let himself be pulled, already eager to be home and under Ashe. By the time they’d made it to the car, Sylvain was on the verge of giggling, his own musky scent flared up to compliment Ashe’s sweetness. Ashe, on the other hand, looked like he was ready to wrestle Sylvain to the ground and knock some sense into him.

As they climbed into their car and started the short drive home, Ashe spoke up with white knuckles wrapped around the steering wheel. “So, you still find it fun to provoke me?”

Sylvain flinched at first, but then he thought back to the time when they discussed this very situation. They both knew it was a game, one that would never lead to Sylvain betraying their bond. This, too, was part of the game. Ashe’s role was of the possessor, the harsh one who had to discipline his unruly mate. He played it perfectly, driven by instinct and his own enjoyment. Sylvain allowed himself a moment to regain his security before replying.

“I can’t help myself. You let me stray away too often, if you ask me.” Sylvain played the role of the flippant and lighthearted omega, playing right into Ashe’s instincts bed.

Ashe let out a dark chuckle, shaking his head. “I see. I’ll have to fix that, at least temporarily.”

Sylvain raised an eyebrow but said nothing. They had a collar at home, which Ashe was almost guaranteed to put to use tonight, but they’d never considered using it in public. The thought had more appeal than Sylvain felt was fair. Another time, perhaps. For now, he needed to focus on working Ashe up as much as possible.

“Maybe you need to mark me again? I’ve heard that scents can fade,” Sylvain offered, knowing his words were utter bullshit.

Ashe puffed air from his nose in something that was meant to be a scoff, but it was too soft to work. Still, Sylvain squirmed in his seat, already feeling warm against the leather seats. They were only a few more turns from the house. Sylvain was struck with exactly what to say as they made one of those turns.

“You could also just step it up, let your instincts have a minute. It’s probably not good to suppress them all the time.”

At that, something shifted in Ashe. Sylvain responded in turn, continuing to feel warmer with each passing moment. His heat wasn’t due for a few more days, but it wasn’t unusual for him to have symptoms a few days out. Hopefully, the more pleasant parts of pre-heat would be around, too.

When they pulled up to the house, Ashe made haste turning the car off and jogging inside. Sylvain took his sweet time, strolling in several long seconds after Ashe. When he made it through the door, he was greeted by Ashe rounding the corner with an unhooked collar in hand.

It was their newest collar, a padded satin gray one decorated with intricate black stitching creating a quilted pattern. The metal was matte black, even and subtle where the gray fabric shimmered under the lights. A matching leash was attached, almost all chain save for the black leather handle Ashe wrapped around his hand. Sylvain whined as Ashe strode forward, raising the collar up and securing it around Sylvain’s neck.

Ashe tugged the leash, voice rough and eyes even darker than they’d been at the party. “Bedroom. Now.” His scent was heavier, too, more spicy than sweet as notes of mint seeped in.

Ashe didn’t wait for an answer, instead turning and holding light pressure on the leash. Sylvain scrambled on the hardwood floor as he followed, already feeling slick building between his legs. When they made it to the bedroom, Ashe jerked the leash again and left Sylvain to topple onto the bed.

Ashe walked to the edge and hovered over Sylvain, but made no move to come closer. “You want my instincts? Fine. I will remind you who you belong to, since you obviously need it.”

Before Sylvain could quip back, Ashe was on top of him. Teeth found skin as Ashe nipped Sylvain’s ears and jaw, leaving pink marks that he smoothed over with his tongue. Sylvain melted into the touch, humming in contentment. The hum turned into a moan when Ashe bit his scent gland.

“I hope you feel rested,” Ashe growled as he pulled Sylvain’s shirt off, “because you will not get much time to sleep tonight.”

Sylvain panted a laugh as Ashe’s fingers played at his nipples. “Works for me.”

Ashe focused his hands and mouth for a few more minutes, drawing out gasps and groans from Sylvain with every teasing bit of contact. He worked his way down slowly, soon swirling hardened pink nipples with his tongue. Sylvain writhed under the touch, feeling hazier by the minute. It was a heavy pre-heat, but it only made Ashe’s attention more addictive. Everything felt heightened with his alpha’s hands and scent all over.

Sylvain wanted all of that attention as soon as possible, so he tangled his hands into Ashe’s hair. Without thinking, he pushed down to encourage Ashe along. Sylvain’s cock was hard and leaking. His hole already felt soaked, and Ashe was never too far behind when it came to sex. Instead, Ashe twisted out of Sylvain’s grip with a growl. Sylvain pouted at the loss of touch, chest feeling cold where Ashe’s hands and mouth had been a moment ago.

“You astound me,” Ashe started, stalking around the bed with hungry eyes fixed on Sylvain. “You spend all night flirting with strangers right in front of me, then come home and expect me to give you what you want, when you want it?” Ashe ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. “You’ve got another thing coming, sweetheart.”

Sylvain waited for Ashe to jump back on him, but the contact never came. Instead, Ashe lingered at the side of the bed, arms crossed and face even. Sylvain rolled to face his mate, puffing his chest out and fluttering his lashes. He felt the wetness between his legs when he shifted, acutely aware of his growing desperation. A spark of need flashed across Ashe’s face, but nothing more.

“I just can’t resist, you make it feel so good when you reclaim me,” Sylvain huffed.

Ashe nodded, a wolfish grin overtaking his previous neutrality. “I see. I’ll make sure you earn it this time.”

At that, Ashe reached out one hand and pushed Sylvain onto his back. He ghosted his fingertips over Sylvain’s chest, brushing his nipples with a feather-light touch. Sylvain gasped and pressed up into the sensation, but Ashe’s hand was gone as soon as Sylvain’s muscles tensed. Picking the leash up again, Ashe gave Sylvain’s stomach a gentle smack with the leather. The chain in the middle rattled.

“Knock it off. If you act like a brat, this is going to take all night.”

Sylvain nodded as well as he could through his foggy comprehension and weakening self-control, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. Ashe resumed his teasing, running his fingertips over Sylvain’s tight abs. The touches disappeared as quickly as they came, leaving Sylvain panting. Ashe seemed unaffected, keeping his attention on Sylvain’s torso. Sylvain slipped his eyes closed and accepted that, for now, this was what he could have tonight.

With his eyes closed, it came as a surprise when Ashe smashed their lips together. His kiss was unforgiving, teeth and tongue making an entrance before Sylvain was even kissing back. Sylvain groaned into the kiss and returned Ashe’s fervor as soon as his brain caught up. In the roughness of the kiss and the intensity of their mixed scents, Sylvain failed to notice Ashe’s hands sneaking down. It wasn’t until he felt a hand gripping his cock through his pants that he was aware of the change.

“Mmm, so good for me, all ready to go. If only you’d behaved, you could have me right now.” Ashe stood back up, his only remaining contact to Sylvain the hand on his omega’s cock.

“What do I need to do?” Sylvain felt desperation creeping into his quivering gut.

“Be patient.” Ashe ended the conversation by leaning over and running his teeth over Sylvain’s nipple.

His other hand continued to squeeze and rub Sylvain through his pants. Sylvain realized Ashe was still fully clothed, which was anything but fair. Raising one of his hands, Sylvain tugged at one of Ashe’s shirt buttons. Ashe took the hint and started to unbutton the garment, tugging it off and tossing it away the moment it was open. His hands returned to their positions, as if he couldn’t bear to stay away, either.

“Can I touch you?” Sylvain breathed, eyes drinking in Ashe’s toned and freckled chest.

Ashe nodded, and Sylvain’s hands were on Ashe’s chest in a blink. His skin was warmer than normal, too. Sylvain breathed a sigh of relief, knowing it wasn’t just him feeling the heat of the moment. Thinking about heat, Sylvain realized he ached and burned just a bit more than was normal for a pre-heat. When the meaning of that feeling clicked in his slowed mind, Sylvain jolted into a sitting position.

“Are you okay?” Ashe withdrew his hands and kneeled down to look at Sylvain, concern taking over his features.

“I think…” Sylvain felt the fog in his head thicken even more from the sudden change of position, “I’m going to have an early heat if we keep this up.”

“Are you okay with that happening?” Ashe set a soothing hand on Sylvain’s thigh, gentle where it had been harsh a moment ago.

Sylvain ran through the weekend in his mind. To his knowledge, he had no plans in place. That usually meant that Ashe didn’t, either. Bringing it on early might actually be good. If Ashe is there to help, it could be over by Monday morning. Set on his course of action, Sylvain gave a firm nod and smiled, a bead of sweat dripping down the back of his neck.

“I am. Do you think you’ll be around to help me through it?” Sylvain set his hand on top of Ashe’s.

“Of course, honey. But for now,” Ashe stood back up, “I think you need to take those pants off and get on your hands and knees.”

Sylvain shuddered, aware that Ashe would never use his alpha voice in bed. Still, the power in his voice was undeniable. Sylvain slipped his pants down and kicked them to the floor, launching himself onto his stomach and arranging himself how he knew Ashe liked. He arched his back up, flaunting his ass and the damp spot on his underwear.

Sylvain heard Ashe growl at the same time he felt the pressure of the collar on his neck again. “Good boy. Now that we can get that heat of yours started, we can have even more fun. Do you wanna try and take my knot? Learn some patience?”

Sylvain whimpered, body clenching at the thought of having Ashe entirely. Ashe pulled the collar a little tighter, leaning down to whisper into Sylvain’s ear, “Sylvain, use your words.”

“Yes, please let me have it.”

“If I do, will you remember you belong to  _ me _ and me alone?” Ashe punctuated his question with a yank on the leash.

Sylvain felt himself getting wetter with every momentary loss of air from having the collar pulled. Ashe kept up a rhythm with it, holding Sylvain on the edge of being overwhelmed. He wondered how much longer Ashe would make him wait.

Sylvain got his answer when his boxers were pulled down and tossed aside. Ashe’s hands slid up Sylvain’s thigh, light and teasing, until he jumped to sliding a finger into Sylvain. Sylvain was so slick and eager, there was little resistance as Ashe began to pump his hand. Sylvain cried out when his cock slapped against his stomach, sensitive from lack of touch and his descending heat. It felt like he was on fire, especially where Ashe’s hand rested on his ass, still clutching the leash.

Sylvain rocked back onto Ashe’s hand, earning him a second finger soon after the first. Even that wasn’t enough, not even close, and Sylvain whined with his head thrown back. He got his leash tugged for his impatience. Wiggling his hips, Sylvain tried another approach.

“Ashe, I’m all yours. Make me yours.” His statement was airy and light, fighting through the constant pressure on his throat.

“Would you like that, Sylvain? Would you like to be owned, to be taken?” Ashe let the leash relax as he finished and Sylvain gasped for air.

Sylvain nodded and squeezed around Ashe’s finger as he sucked in breaths, prompting Ashe to continue. “I know that’s what you want. When you go around flaunting yourself, I know it’s to get me to take you home and fuck you back into place.”

“Ashe, fuck,” Sylvain snapped as Ashe squeezed his ass, pressing the cold chain into Sylvain’s heated skin.

“Maybe if I put my child into you, no one would give you the time of day to be a flirt. I could keep you here all weekend, fill you up until there’s no question it’ll take. Is that what you need? A constant reminder that you’re taken, right there inside of your body?” Ashe’s voice got rougher and his hands got faster as he spoke, edging on a growl as he stretched Sylvain open.

Sylvain sobbed, an orgasm surging out of nowhere to wash over him at the thought of Ashe breeding him all weekend. His heat was in full swing now, leaving him dripping and desperate for Ashe to give anything and everything. Shaking and moaning around Ashe’s relentless touch while he painted his stomach white, Sylvain rode out his high and sagged his upper body until his face rested on the bed. The metal of the leash was cold on his back, a helpful grounding sensation as the room spun in Sylvain’s vision

Ashe growled, and Sylvain heard the sound of fabric hitting the carpet. He was clenching around the space where Ashe’s fingers had occupied, but he took comfort in knowing something even better was about to replace them. Spreading his legs further, Sylvain started to purr. It was all he could do, overcome with the unrelenting need to please his mate.

“Fuck, you’re dripping, sweetheart. Let me take care of you.” Ashe came up behind Sylvain, lining himself up.

Sylvain hummed. “Please, Ashe. Need you. Now, so bad.” He knew he was babbling, almost incoherent, but Ashe understood.

Ashe slipped inside in one smooth thrust, moaning as Sylvain sucked him in. Sylvain echoed the sound, feeling the stretch of Ashe’s thick cock and breathing in their scent. It was intoxicating, even more so as Ashe used the collar and leash to move Sylvain. Sliding back and forth to fuck himself on Ashe’s cock, Sylvain continued to purr between moans, mouth hanging open and eyes closed in ecstasy.

“You take me so well. You were meant to be mine, you know. I’m the only one that can fuck you like this,” Ashe said, lust and devotion mixing together to create a tone that set Sylvain’s heart on fire.

“Yours. Yours. Always.” Sylvain was moving without needing the collar pulled, seeking his own satisfaction with clumsy rocks of his body.

“I’m gonna take you now. Just let go for me,” Ashe leaned down to whisper into Sylvain’s ear, reestablishing mild pressure on the collar.

As Sylvain attempted to process what Ashe said, he was distracted by getting fucked into the mattress. Ashe pounded into him, wet sounds echoing throughout the room as Sylvain continued to produce slick. He squeezed down every time Ashe pulled back, forever seeking more as his skin grew slippery with sweat. Ashe, it seemed, was eager as well. His knot started to form soon after they set a rhythm, catching on Sylvain’s rim with each thrust and driving them both wild.

“Gonna give you all my come, to remember me by,” Ashe grunted, continuing to thrust into Sylvain as long as he could.

The growing stretch left Sylvain with a blank mind. At that moment, he was nothing more and nothing less than Ashe’s mate. It felt like everything in the world was right, with him under his alpha and taking everything there was to take. When Ashe couldn’t continue to move without risking his knot getting in the way, he grabbed Sylvain by the hips and buried himself deep.

Ashe reached a hand around to stroke Sylvain’s cock, pushing through his own orgasm to ensure Sylvain got his. It was quick work, taking only a few pumps of Ashe’s hands before Sylvain spilled again. His body formed itself around Ashe’s knot, locking them together as Ashe filled Sylvain with every drop of come he had to offer. Sylvain felt every bit of it, climbing higher and higher through his climax.

When he crashed down a few minutes later, Ashe still had a grasp on his hips. They’d settled into a more comfortable position, with Ashe sitting on his knees and Sylvain pulled partially into his lap. They stayed there for a quiet moment before Sylvain felt the desire for more bubbling in his gut.

“Pop it out. Wanna go again,” Sylvain mumbled, face pressed into the pillows.

“Not yet. You need to learn patience, remember?”

“But–”

“No buts, Sylvain. You’re not just my lover, you’re my mate. And that means sometimes, we have to let my knot subside and release you when it’s done. Not whenever you want it to be done.” Ashe kept his voice gentle but firm, and somehow that evenness was even more frustrating to Sylvain.

He started to squirm and try to pull himself off, but Ashe grabbed the chain of the leash and held Sylvain in place. The sensation of pressure on his airway made Sylvain clench up again. Ashe reached around and started to stroke Sylvain back to hardness, planting soft kisses on Sylvain’s back and neck.

“You don’t need to get off my knot to enjoy yourself. Be thankful for what you can still have now,” Ashe huffed, leaving Sylvain to leak precome at being spoken to so commandingly.

Any coherent response Sylvain could have made was lost to the next wave of fog from his heat and the building of his next of many more orgasms. What remained instead was contentment to be in Ashe’s care and pleasure heightened by hormones. Excitement for the coming weekend flooded his senses during moments of post-orgasm clarity, when they cuddled into each other’s arms and rested with their bodies linked together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/umbr_el_on) ✨💕


End file.
